Oportunidad
by Hinaku-Hyuno
Summary: Crees que existen las segundas oportunidades?.. pues yo si creo es por eso que me di una nueva oportunidad gracias a él.. Sasuhina.. Naruhina.. Sasusaku


i¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que se siente ser libre? ¿Poder despertar sin sentirse presionado o como un pájaro enjaulado? Pues yo conozco una forma, talvez dura poco pero yo haría cualquier cosa por sentirme libre incluso lanzarme de un puente elevado y dejar caer mi cuerpo hasta que se hunda en lo mas profundo del rió pues no hay mayor libertad que sentir como el agua se lleva todos mis problemas, pero solo si te sientes completamente segura de lo que Haras porque aunque te sientas perdida debes estar segura de que un ángel te salve como él me salvo./i

Se lanzo justo después de que ella lo hizo- sentía como la corriente la arrastraba al fondo y el por mas que nadaba, se le hacia imposible alcanzarla. En su último esfuerzo sintió como ella se sostuvo de su mano y al sujetarla hizo un mayor esfuerzo al salir y lo logro, tomo una gran bocada de aire para sustentar el que forzosamente había perdido

Llego hasta la orilla y recostó su cuerpo en el suelo. Tomo su rostro pintado de morado, talvez por la falta de aire e intentó darle respiración boca a boca, así que tomo aire y unió sus labios expulsándolo dentro de la boca de la morocha. Al ver que no reaccionaba abrió su chaqueta y dio leves golpes en su pecho pero ella no reacciono.

- Maldición- no podía creer que después de todo lo que hizo para salvarla aun la perdería. Junto más fuerzas y dio el último golpe.

- Ahh- dijo la chica cuando sus pulmones se llenaron de aire de nuevo escupiendo el agua que por poco la ahogaba pero el cansancio termino por dejarla profundamente dormida.

Despertó agitada, respirando con dificultad en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella. Un fuerte dolor apareció en su pecho pero ella no recordaba nada solo un rostro pálido y profundo ojos negros.

-¿Ya despertaste?- una voz gruesa hizo que girara su rostro a la puerta, en donde el chico de rostro pálido y ojos negros la miraba atentamente recostado al filo de la puerta.

- ¿Tu?- exclamo sorprendida al descubrir quien era el chico que le había salvado la vida.

- ¡Si yo! Sasuke Uchiha- reafirmo y un escalofrío invadió el cuerpo de la chica pero no por terror pues ella era fuerte y no le temía sino por la sorpresa de que le debía la vida a un vengador.

- Dime ¿por que se lanzaría de un puente la heredera de los Hyuuga?- pregunto con el rostro un poco fruncido, desde que la salvo esa pregunta no dejaba de cruzar por su mente. SE acerco a ella y se sentó a un lado de su cama.

- Eso lo decido yo- aclaro aligerando su expresión, ella volteo su vista a una gran ventana justo en frente por donde se podía ver volar a las aves.

- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una ave enjaulada?- el levanto una ceja incrédulo esa era una de las razones por las que se había ido, ella tomo su silencio como una afirmación- pues yo quise liberarme de mi jaula- el se sorprendió ante la expresión calmada de la chica al hablar

- ¿Lanzándote de un puente?- expreso irónico y ella simplemente rió.

- Eso es gracioso- el la miro aturdido ¿que tenia eso de gracia?- estaba segura de que alguien me salvaría y me liberaría- contesto mirando al cielo y luego miro hacia la sabana que cubrían su cuerpo- pero jamás pensé que serias tu- afirmo triste.

- Hmp- bufo ante la exclamación de la morocha- pues no debiste aferrarte a mi mano- apretó el puño y se levanto brusco

- No, espera- tomo su brazo- e-etto no pienses mal estoy muy feliz de que me salvaras, solo que jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos de esta manera- jalo de su brazo mas fuerte y el se detuvo. Sasuke no sabia ¿por que lo hacia? y ¿en donde había quedado la chica tímida que se desmayaba con facilidad? definitivamente había cambiado mucho y como no estando apunto de morir talvez sirvió de algo pues se veía mas madura y hermosa.

Si! hermosa, no podía negarlo desde que la salvo se había hecho cargo de ella y pudo admirar su encantadora belleza

- G-gracias- tartamudeo un poco quizás quedaba un poco de la antigua Hinata- y de haberme dejado morir, creo que a nadie le habría importado- una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su rostro tan puro y delicado pero al saber lo mucho q que se menospreciara lo hizo enojar.

- Eso no es cierto- su voz sonó tan enojada que ella agacho el rostro avergonzada- ¡hay muchas personas a las que les importas!- admitió y ella lo miro escéptica, pero ella estaba segura de que nadie se preocupaba por ella.

- Como tu padre- contesto no muy convencido

- El solo quiere deshacerse de mi y por eso me ha comprometido, no valgo nada para el- admitió con una sonrisa.

- Tú hermana- talvez ella si la quiere

- Lo dudo- admitió ella

- Neji- talvez habían arreglado sus diferencias.

- Es con quien me comprometieron- ya el no sabia que mas decir hasta que recordó cierto rubio melancólico

- Naruto- ella se quedo en silencio por un rato

- Ni siquiera nota que existo- un murmullo triste salio de su boca

El la miro y por primera vez se sintió triste es que acaso su vida era tan desdichada como la de el. Eso es imposible pero talvez ella si podría entenderle, luego recordó esas no eran las personas que la querían todavía faltaba alguien en esa lista

- Yo- exclamo acercándose a ella hasta el punto de sentir chocar su respiración y luego rozar sus labios queriendo que ella lo siguiera. Ella abrió su boca de par en par Sasuke le había tomado desprevenida pero debía admirar el leve rocé de sus labios eran lo suficientemente tentador como para darse cuenta de que ella también quería besarlo.

Oh por kami-sama talvez Sasuke no era su Naruto-Kun pero tener que sentir su cercanía y su respiración agitada encima de ella era algo sumamente encantador y talvez esa era la razón por la cual todavía no se había desmayado.

Al ver como Hinata cerro levemente sus ojos pudo darse cuenta de ella también lo seguiría sin tener que forzarla así que termino con su tortura y junto sus labios en un calido beso algo demasiado raro en el.

El no era de los que se dedicaban a dar besos suaves todo lo contrario, el era capaz de excitar a cualquier mujer uniendo sus labios en besos feroces pero con ella era diferente solo quería apaciguar su dolor, demostrándole que alguien se preocupaba por ella y ese alguien era el, la tomo la cintura y la acerco mas al el queriendo profundizar mas el beso.

Ella se dejo llevar por el hasta que sintió que el aire se le acaba y terminaba por separarlos.

- Conozco otra firma de que sentirte libre en el agua- ella se sorprendo ante su exclamación no esperaba escuchar algo así de el.

- ¿Cual es?- pregunto alegre y el simplemente la tomo del brazo y la jalo, encaminándola asta que salieron de la cabaña que estaba enfrente del rió, rodeada en un hermoso y frondoso bosque.

- Por cierto tu ropa todavía esta mojada y no creo que necesites de mi camisa por ahora- una sonrisa curvo sus labios mientras le arrebatada la única prenda que cargaba la chica fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había quedado completamente desnuda ante el chico

- Kyaa Sasuke- grito entre enfado y avergonzada mientras trataba tontamente de cubrirse y quitarle de nuevo la camisa a su dueño- d-dev-vuelme-mela- tartamudeaba de los nervios.

- Oh vamos Hinata- decía mientras huía de ella- Además no hay nada que no halla visto ya- aseguro y la chica se enrojeció por completo al ver también como el se despojaba de sus ropas- ¿quien crees que te quito la ropa mojada y te puso la camisa?- sonrío de una manera libidinosa mientras le extendía una mano a Hinata para invitarle a entrar al agua.

Ella dudo varias veces pero al final acepto. Entraron al agua que estaba completamente helada y su cuerpo temblaba a la vez que se adentraba. Vasto unos segundos para que su se acostumbrara a su temperatura.

Se sentía bien el contacto del agua con su cuerpo desnudo, había olvidado lo libre que se sentía al hacerlo

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto en un suspiro sobre su oído y ella simplemente asintió- me dejas probar algo- ella se sonrojo pero aun así lo dejo. El acerco su cuerpo desnudo y comenzó a besar desde su oreja hasta su cuello arrancándoles pequeños suspiros pero luego otra pregunta atormenta su cabeza- ¿por que estabas segura de que alguien te salvaría?- la miro expectante y ella volvió a reír antes de responderle.

- Hace tiempo cuando mi padre me enseñaba a nadar. Una tormenta apareció y la corriente termino por alejarme de el. Me sentía aterrada y pensé que moriría pero cuando mi cuerpo se hundió algo en mi corazón me hizo recuperarla calma y darme cuenta de que alguien intentaba salvarme me aferre a el y después ambos salimos del agua pero yo me desmaye y cuando desperté estaba en mi casa- le contó mientras se perdía en ese recuerdo- jamás supe quien era ese chico hasta llegue a pensar que había sido un sueño y cuando me lance sentía la misma seguridad que aquel día y que bueno que fuiste tu quien me salvó- tomo el rostro de Sasuke con sus manos y lo acercó uniendo sus labios y el simplemente le correspondió. No sabia por que lo hacia, su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona pero al estar con Sasuke su cuerpo actuaba por si solo, se sentía feliz, estar con él era lo que mas deseaba pero ¿y quien no?, además tenia una deuda grande con él y debía pagarla pero no sabia si seria capaz de hacerlo de forma sana.

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a bajar por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura y con un ligero empujón termino por pegar por completo sus cuerpos desnudos. Ella lograba sentir el miembro de Sasuke rozar su entrepierna. Talvez no podría cumplir su palabra.

Bajo de nuevo hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo haciéndola gemir, el calor se acumulo por todo su cuerpo al tiempo que el seguía bajando y probando cada rastro de su fina y delicada piel hasta llegar a sus senos. ¿Como quería apoderarse de ellos? Aunque ya lo había hecho en el agua no quería tener que obligarla. Susurró varias cosas sobre su oído y ella acepto. Ambos salieron del agua y entraron a la cabaña.

Aquella noche, Hinata se dejo llevar por el deseo de su cuerpo, su cuerpo cambio completamente y Sasuke se encargo de que tocara el cielo tras cada embestida que el le regalaba, tan tierna y delicadamente. Que ella jamás podría arrepentirse de regalarle a él su primera vez y entregársele de esa manera.

No se sentía triste o arrepentida pero si algo culpable, en realidad por mas que quisiera ella debe irse y olvidarse de él para siempre.

- ¿piensas regresar? - pregunto frívolo al verla pensativa.

- no tengo de otra- sonrío sinceramente.

- ¡ven conmigo! - tomo su rostro y la beso tiernamente.

- sabes que no puedo- bajo la mirada, triste y el volvió a levantar su rostro para que lo viese.

- es por él ¡cierto? - frunció el seño levemente, no era una pregunta mas bien una afirmación.

- ¿de que hablas? - abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal exclamación.

- Hinata basta de ocultarlo, se que es a Naruto a quien tanto amas, aquel que te salvo cuando eras pequeña - sonrío pícaro pero a la vez frustrado, sabia muy bien que ella toda su vida había estado enamorada de su antes mejor amigo y que él era quien hace tanto la había salvado de morir ahogada pero aunque eso no le molestara algo dentro lo desbastada - fue el quien te salvo aquel día y se quedo con tu corazón - no mostró ningún sentimiento al decirlo pero ahora sentía terribles ganas de acabar con Naruto - no me conformo con haber sido tu primer hombre- la empujo hacia la pared y la agarro por las manos - quiero ser el único- suspiro sobre su oído mientras deslizaba de nuevo sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

- basta - lo empujo mientras se sonrojaba - ¿como supiste que hablaba de Naruto-Kun?- deseaba saberlo.

- por que los vi. - confesó ambos veníamos juntos y escuchamos tus gritos, cuando decidí lanzarme, él ya lo había hecho así que soplo pude ayudarlo a salir del agua, pero tu padre en vez de agradecerle solo lo insulto y le prohibió volver a intentar acercártele- ella estaba atónita ante la confesión, no recordaba nada de eso mucho menos haber visto a Sasuke con Naruto - por eso el jamás te lo dijo y se sintió muy mal ese día - una lagrima bajó por su rostro otra vez era su padre quien había evitado que la persona que ella mas amaba, se le acercase.

- ¡no lo puedo creer!- admitió triste - debo agradecérselo- dijo mientras caminaba a la salida pero Sasuke la sujeto del brazo.

- no debí decírtelo - ahora ella iría tras de él y terminaría por olvidarse de él. Y aunque eso no le debería importar, si le importaba

ella se dio cuenta de sus tristeza y se acerco a besarlo, dejándolo conmocionado ante la acción - te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi - le sonrío - pero ambos sabemos que lo que sentimos no es amor - admitió triste- encontré a una persona que me quiere de verdad y yo también te quiero - el besó su mano - pero se que haya alguien que puede amarte de verdad y demostrarte que eres todo para ella - él no necesitó nombre sabia de quien hablaba Hinata, pero era muy difícil que ella pudiera perdonarlo puesto que él le había hecho tanto daño y aunque el tiempo le había hecho sentir ciertos sentimientos por ella no creía que fueran lo suficiente para sentir algo especial por ella y aunque fuera cierto talvez ella ya no lo quería tanto como antes.

- no lo creo - dio una vuelta - vete ahora o después no te dejare ir - desapareció por el pasillo dejándola realmente triste.

- Sasuke - lo llamó pero él había desaparecido por completo en serio dolía verlo así pero ya ella no podía quedarse mas tiempo con él y por mucho que le doliera debía prepararse para volver. Entro por ultima vez al cuarto en donde Sasuke descansaba y al encontrarlo dormido, le beso tiernamente la frente.

-Gracias Sasuke-Kun - agradeció de nuevo pero esta vez con un ligero roce de sus labios pero el ni si inmuto y así ella salio silenciosamente para no despertarlo.

-Gracias Hinata - confeso abriendo los ojos pues había fingido estar dormido para no tener que detenerla pero le había sido bastante difícil no corresponder ese sutil beso.

Pocos días después Hinata había regresado y había decidido dejar su casa ya que había tenido una discusión con su padre. Por fin había tomado el valor para defenderse de él y para oponerse a sus estúpidos propósitos de querer casarla con Neji y de tratarla de la forma en que antes lo hacia. Logro defender su derecho y su vida y demostrarle que podía cuidarse sola.

Aunque se sentía bien poder liberarse de la prisión en donde antes su padre la tenia encerrada, varias veces quiso regresar junto a Sasuke sin poder lograrlo del todo. Ese mismo día mientras caminaba a su nuevo hogar algo raro paso.

- Hinata-Chan ¿eres tú? - escucho la voz de su amado. Ella volteo a verlo con total timidez y el la reconoció por su rostro. Pues ella había decidido cambiar su ropa y ahora usaba una chamarra de tirantes y una falda un poco corta ambos de color gris oscuro y varios armamentos más.

- S-Si N-Naruto-Kun - tartamudeo después de todo el seguía poniéndola nerviosa.

- Creo que tu padre te anda buscando - dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo tontamente, pues Hinata lo había puesto realmente nervioso y mas después de que hace poco había descubierto lo que ella sentía por él y eso lo tenia pensando todo el día en ella sin que pudiera evitarlo, y ahora estaba seguro de lo que le respondería ante aquella confesión.

- ahh - suspiro cansada y algo decepcionada - yo no tengo nada que hablar con el - musito triste y algo enojada. Volteo decepcionada y frustrada y cuando iba a comenzar andar algo la detuvo.

- Espera, yo también tengo algo que decirte- dijo serio y ella se sonrojo pero logro voltear a mirarlo.

- Gracias por salvarme cuando era pequeña - lo interrumpió con una reverencia y el se sorprendió.

- ¿como sabes que era yo? - le preguntó sorprendido.

-cuento largo - le sonrío dulcemente - ¿que querías decirme? - le insito a continuar

- pues es que... - Temio continuar - te busque hace una semana pero no te encontré y tuve que salir por una misión y acabo de regresar - comento nervioso - Hinata yo... - no sabia si decirlo.

- Naruto lo volveré a decir- suspiro - tu me gustas- tomo de nuevo todo el valor que pudo - y por eso cancele el compromiso con mi primo y renuncie al clan solo para poder sentirme a gusto con este sentimiento - lo miro de nuevo, profundamente ya no sabia que decir y se sentía bastante mal pues necesitaba una respuesta que no quería llegar.- eso era todo lo quería decirte - dio media vuelta pues el no deseaba responderle, las lagrimas en sus ojos amenazaban con salir y quiso salir corriendo pero de nuevo el la detuvo.

- Espera yo no he terminado - la acerco para que lo mirara fijamente a sus ojos. - tu también me gustas - confeso por fin mientras se acercaba lentamente su boca a la de ella fundiendo sus labios en un tierno beso. - no debes ser tu quien se declare primero jeje - rió tonto y ella también rió tierna.. Su sonrisa era lo mas hermoso de todo el pero ahora se sentía mucho mas feliz de poder tenerlo a su lado por que al fin ella estaba con quien en verdad amaba.

En lo alto de un árbol un joven observaba recelosa la escena, pero aun así se sentía feliz, quería lo mejor para ella y Naruto lo seria, además con él no la obtendría la quería pero no sabia exactamente de que manera, estaba confundido pero su sonrisa jamás la olvidaría y odiaba tener que dejarla ir, había descubierto nuevos sentimientos y encontró en Hinata una gran "amiga", a una pequeña hermana a la que única quería era poder cuidarla de todo lo malo, protegerla y hacerla sumamente feliz, pero ahora que ella lo seria no tenia nada que hacer aquí.

- Espera Sasuke - alguien lo detuvo, talvez si había otra razón - no te vallas - pidió la adorables ojos verdes que ahora estaba justo detrás de él.

-¿por que debería quedarme?- preguntó secamente.

- No puedes irte de nuevo - sintió el dolor de esa persona reflejada en su voz.

- hmp - se quejo cansada - no quiero tener que soportarte - dijo cortante mientras le dedicaba una mirada frívola.

- Entonces hazlo por Naruto y yo evitare que tengas que soportarme e incluso buscare la forma de que no tengas ni siquiera que verme - le pidió desesperada y él solo sonrió así que Hinata tenía razón ella era la única capaz de amarle y podría ser ella quien le enseñara a querer e incluso a sacrificarse por aquella persona a la que mas quería. Aunque eso significara tener que evitarlo toda la vida y aunque era poco lo que llevaban viéndose frente a frente, sus ojos tristes y su cuerpo tan delicadamente hermoso eran suficientes para darle una razón para volver.

- ¿Quien dijo que no quiero verte? - preguntó acortando la distancia rápidamente y acercarse a tocar lentamente su fino rostro, acariciándolo de manera sutil.

- Sasuke.. - suspiró al sentir su frente chocar contra la de ella.

- Siento haberte hecho tanto daño, Sakura - se disculpo por primera y ultima vez, algo que jamás creyó que haría.

- no debes preocuparte por eso- sonrió calidamente- ahora te quedaras conmigo y lo arreglaras todo- alegra alegre.

- todo depende - sonrió pícaro.

- ¿depende de que? - pregunto desconcertada, pero no fue capaz de detener a Sasuke, quien terminó por apoderarse de sus labios, se sentía bien sentir el calido cuerpo de Sakura acoplarse al de él, mientras la besaba y la inexperiencia con la que ella trataba de seguirle pero aun así ella logró desconcentrarlo al enredar sus manos alrededor de su cuello y obligarlo a acercar aun mas sus cuerpos.

- de lo que hagas para terminar de convencerme - respondió haciéndola sonrojar y sin darle tiempo de replicar, la besó de nuevo..

Era curioso, había regresado por Hinata, pero ahora decidía quedarse por Sakura. Talvez haber estado con Hinata era lo único que lo ayudo a comprender que con quien de verdad debería estar era con ella, su dulce "molestia" rosa. Haberse encontrado les brindo a Hinata y a él la oportunidad de pensar claramente e ir por quien de verdad importaba, sus seres queridos. Es difícil creerlo pero en fin aunque su orgullo le detuviera ahora no le importaría tener que ignorarlo con tal de hacer feliz a aquella que tanto había sufrido por él y que ahora era la persona con la que mas quería estar.. Sakura la única persona que lo había amado y la que siempre se preocupó por alejarlo de ese oscuro pasado que le perseguía merecía aunque fuera una mera posibilidad de ser feliz y si era con él seria mucho mejor. Después de todo Si Hinata había tomado el valor para declarársele a Naruto por que no podía él darse la oportunidad de formar un lindo futuro al lado de su antigua compañera. Con esa idea en mente nada malo podría pasar...


End file.
